Nintendo Gallery
The Nintendo Gallery is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. A figurine gallery, it is located off the coast of the Forest Haven. In order to collect the figurines, Link must take pictures with the Deluxe Picto Box. The photographs must then be given to Carlov, the operator of the gallery, so he can make a figurine based on the picture. After the passage of one day (the "Song of Passing" can be used twice to pass the required day rapidly), the figurine will appear in a room grouped with other figurines similar to it. Figurines can be made of almost anything, from crabs on the shore to enemies and bosses. If the pictures do not show a clear image of the subject, Carlov will say that the figurine cannot be made. Link can obtain a special figurine called the "Link and King of Red Lions Figurine". This figurine is only available if Link gets every other figurine in the game (if the Knuckle figurine is not obtained, the final figurine will appear, but the Knuckle figurine will be unavailable after that). If Link begins a New Game +, all of his figurines will be carried over into the new game. Sections and Figurines From left to right: Forest Haven (14) *Linder *Carlov *Manny *Makar *Fado *Great Deku Tree *Olivio *Hollo *Elma *Irch *Rown *Drona *Oakin *Aldo Dragon Roost Island (18) *Laruto *Skett and Akoot *Medli *Rito Chieftain (comes with Quill) *Quill *Valoo *Basht and Bisht *Obli *Willi *Pashli *Baito *Prince Komali *Ilari *Koboli *Kogoli *Zephos and Cyclos (take a picture of Cyclos) *Hoskit *Namali Enemies (19) *Floormaster *Magtail *Bokoblin *Keese *Boko Baba *Bubble *Miniblin *Rat *Octorok *Kargaroc *Armos *Armos Knight *Seahat *Peahat *ChuChu *Gyorg *Morth *Poe *ReDead Bosses/Mini-boses (18) *Ganondorf *Phantom Ganon *Helmaroc King *Moblin *Mothula *Wizzrobe *Wizzrobe (Mini-boss) *Molgera *Jalhalla *Gohma *Darknut (with shield) *Darknut (without shield) *Darknut (Captain) *Stalfos *Gohdan *Puppet Ganon *Big Octo *Kalle Demos Outset Island (14) *Grandma (comes with Aryll) *Aryll *Seagull *Pigs *Crab *Abe *Rose *Zill *Joel *Mesa *Orca *Sturgeon *Sue-Belle *Jabun Windfall Island (27) *Anton *Candy *Cannon *Dampa *Doc Bandam *Garrickson *Gillian *Gossack *Gummy *Kamo *Kane *Kreeb *Lenzo *Linda *Pompie and Vera *Mrs. Marie *Potova and Joanna *Maggie *Maggie's Father *Mila *Mila's Father *Minenco *Missy *Killer Bees *Sam *Tott *Zunari Great Sea (22) *Fishman *Salvage Corp. *Tetra (comes with the rest of Tetra's Pirates) *Mako *Niko *Zuko *Nudge *Gonzo *Senza *Salvatore *Old Man Ho Ho *Great Fairy *Fairy Queen *Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (includes Princess Zelda) *Princess Zelda *Fairy *Tingle *David Jr. *Ankle *Knuckle *Loot *Goron Merchant *Beedle Legendary Pictographs Later in the game, Link can buy Legendary Pictographs from Lenzo, during the phase of the moon, for 50 Rupees. The Legendary Pictographs are made available to Link because all of the characters featured in the pictographs could not be taken normally, because they only appear in cutscenes (save for Ganondorf). These are the only black and white shots that are accepted at the gallery. The Legendary Pictographs are as follows: *Full Moon: Ganondorf (Link can take this pictograph on his own in the final battle) *Wanning gibbous: Great Fairy *Last quater: Jabun *Left-facing cresent: Queen of Fairies *Right-facing cresent: Fado *First Quarter: Laruto *Waxing gibbous: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (the Princess Zelda figurine comes with this one) Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations